


Y puedo hacerte decir todo lo que nunca dijiste

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri podía contar en los dedos de una mano las veces que su novio había perdido el control de esa manera.Dos de esas veces, había estado borracho. Otra lo había estado Yuri, pues no recordaba muy bien.Esta vez, en cambio, estaba bastante seguro que Yuya fuera perfectamente sobrio. Incluso si la manera como conducía sugiriera lo contrario.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Y puedo hacerte decir todo lo que nunca dijiste

**Y puedo hacerte decir todo lo que nunca dijiste**

Yuri podía contar en los dedos de una mano las veces que su novio había perdido el control de esa manera.

Dos de esas veces, había estado borracho. Otra lo había estado Yuri, pues no recordaba muy bien.

Esta vez, en cambio, estaba bastante seguro que Yuya fuera perfectamente sobrio. Incluso si la manera como conducía sugiriera lo contrario.

Aparentemente, tenía prisa de volver a casa.

Acababan de filmar el segment Donpishana por el Itajan, y Yuri había apenas tenido éxito de entrar en el camerino antes de estar atacado. Había sentido la pared contra la espalda, los labios de Yuya en los suyos y nada más. Lo primero de que había estado consciente que perteneciera al mundo real, era Yamada que les sugería de manera muy grosera de buscar una habitación.

Pues Yuya le había hecho notar a Yuri que tenían una a casa, y se habían ido de prisa.

Chinen ni estaba pensando en el sexo, y no veía porque debería haberlo hecho en esas circunstancias, pero la urgencia del beso de Takaki había pronto cambiado las cosas.

Lo que lo distraía, en parte, era pensar en lo que pudiera haber hecho a su novio tan ansiado.

Normalmente, era una persona bastante reservada; pues eran los que era menos probable ver besarse de los demás.

A diferencia de Yamada y Daiki, y Yuri tomó nota de subrayarlo a Ryosuke, dado que era él que se había quejado.

De todas formas, tenía que estar una razón para que Yuya no parecía capaz de quitarle las manos de encima; y aunque no lo lamentara, estaba curioso.

“Yuu…” lo llamó, justo después de que su novio se hubo saltado un semáforo en rojo.

Yuya hizo una mueca.

“Estoy intentando concentrarme en cosas completamente no sexuales, Yuri. Escucharte hablar no ayuda.” le dijo, pareciendo sinceramente sufriente.

“¿Qué se pasó contigo, así de repente?” preguntó el menor, ignorando lo que acababa de decir. “¿Hice algo? Te ruego, dímelo. Vemos como sale la noche, podría decidir de volver a hacerlo.”

Pese a todo, Yuya rio.

“No hiciste nada. Y no hubo nada particular. Sólo he... no lo sé, Yuri.” suspiró. “Te estaba mirando, estabas allí, vestido bien y con ese aire confiado... me distraje, mi mente se puso a vagar y no pude evitarlo.” se mordió la lengua. “Pasé buena parte del rodaje sentado en esa silla, duro como el infierno.”

Y Yuri rio porque, aunque fuera raro por Yuya, al mismo tiempo estaba tan _típico_ de él.

“Podría querer saber dónde vagó tu mente.” murmuró, mientras finalmente llegaban a casa.

Tuvo que esperar pacientemente que Yuya aparcara, que entraran en ascensor, y comportarse bien allí fue especialmente difícil, y luego que el mayor abriera la puerta, algo en que tardó un tiempo ridículo.

En el momento exacto que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Yuri fue empujando contra esa.

“Yamada nos sugirió de buscar una habitación. No puedo pensar en lo que podemos hacer con un piso entero.” provocó al mayor, que en respuesta lo besó, intensamente.

“¿Quieres que te lo hagas ver?” le preguntó al alejarse, con una sonrisita.

Yuri no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios, e instintivamente llevó las manos a la nuca de Yuya, saltando en sus brazos, disfrutando como siempre la facilidad con que el mayor podía levantarlo.

Después de un rato, sintió el colchón detrás de la espalda. Y luego, su novio estaba encima a él, presionándolo contra la cama, haciéndolo sentir como si no pudiera escapar, si lo hubiera querido.

Además, en ese momento Yuri supo cuánto hubiera sido honesto Yuya con él: su erección presionaba contra el estómago del menor, increíblemente dura, haciéndole casi perder las ganas de respirar al pensarlo.

Sin embargo, se distrajo y empujó contra el hombro de Yuya, y el mayor se alejó bastante de hacerlo sentar.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, tenso, como si tuviera miedo de que Chinen no iba a dejarlo seguir, por alguna razón.

Yuri sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza.

“ _Tengo_ que haber hecho algo.” dijo una vez más, llevando una mano al sexo del mayor, acariciándolo por cima del tejido. “Normalmente hay algo cuando estás en este estado.” le hizo notar, y Yuya gimió, cerrando brevemente los ojos y disfrutando el toque del menor en él; luego volvió a abrirlos, con una expresión casi desesperada.

“No me hace realmente falta una razón, Yuri.” dijo, pareciendo increíblemente serio; luego, de todas formas, se sonrojó. “No pudo evitarlo, te lo he dicho. Te estaba mirando, y empecé a desnudarte en mi mente. Y empecé a pensar exactamente en esto, en tenerte, en cuanto me excitas.” sacudió la cabeza, tomando la cara de Chinen en las manos. “Eras tan jodidamente _sexy_ , Chinen Yuri, y no pude hacer nada. Lo siento, es lo que me haces. No es mi culpa.” dijo, y Yuri se paró.

Inclinó la cabeza, mirando a su novio a los ojos. Luego, muy despacio, empezó a sonreír.

Por el momento, no consideró necesario decir más, pues volvió a trabajar. Dejó que Yuya se tirara en el colchón y montó en sus piernas, yendo directamente a bajarle el cierre de los vaqueros.

“Exigentes, ¿sí? ¿No tienes intención de desnudarme apropiadamente?” Takaki se burló de él, pero todo lo que hizo Yuri fue echarle un vistazo distraído.

“Quítate la camiseta solo. Tengo que ocuparme de cuestiones más urgentes.” dijo, y después de unos segundos el mayor fue completamente desnudo bajo de él.

Yuri se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, acariciándole la piel con los dedos, sintiéndolo temblar.

Sabía muy bien qué a Yuya no le gustaba ser mirado, exactamente como Takaki sabía qué era algo que a Yuri le gustaba, pues no se quejó.

No tuvo que sufrir mucho, de todas maneras; después de un rato el menor pareció haber esperado bastante, y se le acercó, siguiendo un camino rápido con la lengua de su pecho hacia abajo, y no tardó mucho en alcanzar su erección.

Yuya aguantó la respiración, y su mano fue automáticamente a la cabeza de Yuri, cogiéndole el pelo y guardándolo exactamente donde estaba; de todas maneras, Chinen no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse.

Pasó la boca en la punta, de manera desordenada, con la lengua y una sombra de dientes, guardándolo parado con una mano a la base; estaba como si fuera tan excitado de no tener éxito de concentrarse, y estaba haciendo volver a Yuya completamente loco.

Cuando decidió de dar un paso adelante, pareció hacerlo con demasiado entusiasmo; lo tomó de una vez, sofocó, pero se quedó obstinadamente quieto, respirando como podía, todavía mientras Yuya le tiraba el pelo para que se levantara.

“Yuri...” gimió el mayor, incapaz de evitar de mover las caderas contra su boca. “Yuri, tómate tu tiempo. No creo que puedo soportarlo mucho sin…” y no le hizo falta seguir; Chinen entendió y se levantó, respirando pesadamente, pasándose una mano en la garganta y haciendo una mueca.

“Lo siento. Supongo que me dejé llevar.” dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

“No te atreves a disculparte para lo que acabas de hacer.” le dijo Yuya con una sonrisa, tomándole la cara en las manos y tirándolo cerca, besándolo hondo. “Tengo que ser contagioso. No parecías _tan_ involucrado, antes.”

“Siempre soy involucrado.” lo corrigió el menor, y luego suspiró. “Pero, bueno…” no pareció querer seguir, pues Yuya arrugó el entrecejo, confuso.

“¿Qué pasa, cariño?” le preguntó, acariciándole la cara.

“Dijiste que estaba sexy.” respondió Yuri, los ojos bajos, como si eso lo explicara todo.

“Oh. Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Algo va mal?” dijo, cauteloso, todavía confundido por el comportamiento de su novio.

“Para nada.” se apresuró a decir el menor. “Pero no me lo dices casi nunca. Y... no lo sé. Supongo que me haya excitado la idea de excitarte. Es raro.” se rio, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuya lo obligó a hacerlo, de todas maneras, levantándole la cara.

“Siempre me excitas, Yuri.” le dijo, como si fuera obvio.

Yuri se lamió los labios, sintiéndose incómodo.

“Sí, lo sé eso. Quiero decir, de alguna manera tuvimos éxito de acostarnos juntos los siete años pasados.” bromó. “Pero no es lo que quiero decir. Las cosas son las que son, sé qué no soy Ryosuke ni Kei, pero de todas maneras es bueno oírte decir que soy sexy. Nada más.”

Y al oír esto, Yuya arrugó aún más el entrecejo.

“Yuri, escúchame con sumo cuidado.” le dijo, sentándose recto y tirándolo más cerca. “Siempre pienso que seas sexy. Siempre. Lo pienso desde aún antes que fuera bueno pensarlo, y todavía lo hago.” dijo. “No me interesa de lo que piensas de Ryosuke o Kei o nadie. No hay comparación, para mí no. Y lo siento si no te lo digo bastante, porque pensaba que fuera claro, que no hiciera falta decirlo.” se encogió de hombros. “Kami, Yuri, mírate.” dijo, la voz más profunda. “Cómo podría mirar tu cuerpo, tu cara, tus manos, tu boca…” lo tocó mientras hablaba, quitándole la ropa. “¿y no pensar que seas la cosa más jodidamente sexy que vi en mi vida?” le preguntó, y Yuri finalmente pareció convencerse.

Libre de su ropa, se acercó para besar a Yuya, moviendo las caderas adelante, sintiendo su sexo tener un espasmo, y gimió en el beso, increíblemente excitado.

“¿Qué quieres, Yuya?” preguntó alejándose, la respiración pesada.

“¿Qué?” el mayor se salió los ojos.

“¿Qué quieres?” repitió Yuri, la voz que temblaba un poco por la excitación. “¿Cómo me quieres? Pide lo que quieres y voy a dártelo todo. Por favor, Yuuyan. Habla conmigo.”

Takaki vaciló un momento.

No era tímido. No mucho, al menos. Chinen lo era mucho más que él, en muchas más maneras que él.

Sin embargo, en la cama las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Yuri era lo que hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, pidiendo lo que quería, diciéndole como le gustaba algo, y así siempre tenía éxito de hacer capitular a Yuya.

El mayor no era tipo de hablar durante el sexo; pero se Yuri lo estaba pidiendo, si estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que quería, no iba a renunciar.

Lo tiró más cerca, abrazándolo, acariciándole las escapulas y moviéndose abajo, haciéndolo temblar; de alguna manera, el mayor se sintió como si nunca hubieran estado tan cerca.

Besó bajo el cuello de Yuri, dejándole la marca de un chupón, sin preocuparse de cuanto se habrían enfadado de maquillaje, y luego llevó la boca a su oído.

“Prepárate, Yuri.” pidió, la voz ronca, y aunque fuera una petición simple, era probablemente lo más excitante que Chinen hubiera oído en su vida.

Gimió, y sus caderas se movieron instintivamente hacia Yuya.

“¿Para qué, Yuya?” murmuró, retrocediendo y mirándolo a los ojos, y Yuya se sintió aún más desnudo que fuera ya.

“Ábrete por mi polla, Yu.”

Yuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo un par de veces por evitar de perder el control de sí mismo, pero al final asintió.

Se arrodilló en el colchó, extendiéndose hacia la mesilla de noche, pero Yuya le cogió las caderas y lo paró.

“De verdad...” dijo, hesitando.

Chinen entendió. Perfectamente. Pero, de todas formas, quería que se lo pidiera.

“¿Qué, Yuya?” dijo, en baja voz.

Takaki tergiversó, pero Yuri no iba a ayudarlo. Iban a hacerlo como decía él, y Yuya se había expuesto mucho ya para echarse atrás.

“Puedes…” dijo, sonrojándose furiosamente. No pareció ser capaz de continuar, pues le cogió una mano y envolvió los dedos de Yuri con los labios, lamiéndolos y teniendo cuidado de cubrirlos con saliva suficiente.

“Yuuyan….” gimió Yuri, exigente, y cuando Takaki lo dejó ir se quedó quieto, en espera.

“Yuri, por favor.” se quejó el mayor, luego respiró hondo y le cogió de la nuca. “Déjate coger así, sin nada, Yuri.” dijo, teniendo éxito de mantener el contacto visivo el tiempo necesario para decírselo, sin sonrojarse, mientras la excitación eliminaba la vergüenza.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer Chinen fue asentir y volver a su sitio. Empujó a Yuya, de manera que se apoyara en la cabecera, y se arrodilló, doblándose adelante, abriendo las piernas como podía, completamente expuesto a él.

“Háblame.” le dijo a su novio, acariciando su propia abertura con los dedos, sintiéndola tenderse.

Yuya tenía los ojos fijos a él, encantado, asombrado, y excitado como nunca pensaba de haberlo sido.

“Tócate. Despacio. Cuando te sientes listo, deja entrar un dedo.” le dijo, la voz que rebosaba sexo.

Yuri hizo lo que requería, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando dejó deslizar el primero dedo adentro.

La saliva no estaba ni por asomo suficiente para facilitar la operación, pero no pudo preocuparse de eso.

Yuya siempre era gentil durante el sexo. Siempre tenía cuidado, siempre pensaba en lo que le podía servir a Chinen.

Después de las primeras veces, de todas maneras, cuando Yuri le había dicho – y le había mostrado – que no iba a romperse, había dejado de no intentar nunca dárselo un poco más duro.

Yuri podía tomarlo, le gustaba, pues Yuya había decidido que de vez en cuando podían permitirse algo más pesado.

Le dijo a Yuri de ir con el segundo dedo, muy pronto y lo sabía, y el menor hizo un sonido quejumbroso.

“Yuu...” gimió, la voz afectada por cómo se sentía, por los dedos se movían dentro de él y por la mirada del mayor encima.

“Sigue adelante, Yu. Hazlo bien, o va a hacerte daño.” le dijo, y no era ni una amenaza ni un juego, estaba sinceramente preocupado.

“Mis dedos no son para nada como los tuyos, Yuuyan. No puedo llegar tan fondo como a ti, es una tortura, de verdad. Por qué no...”

“Me dijiste de pedir lo que quería, ¿no?” lo interrumpió el mayor, acercándose y quedándose bastante lejos de no tocarlo. De esa manera, tenía una visual mejor en la abertura de Chinen que tragaba sus dedos, podía ver la tensión de los músculos, e imaginarla alrededor de su sexo le hizo aguantar la respiración. “Y tú te preocupabas que nunca te digo que eres sexy. Yuri, créeme, no voy a repetir el mismo error. Me gustaría que pudieras verte ahora. Dudo que alguien haya visto algo parecido.” dijo, cautivado por la vista frente a sí, e incapaz de resistir la tentación se bajó y le dio un beso en la cadera a Chinen; incluso un contacto tan inocente hizo gemir al menor. “Otro dedo, Yuri. Sólo uno más, ábrete bien, porque sigo yo.” le dijo. Y, una vez más, el menor obedeció.

Fue él a decidir cuando hubo bastante, y cuando se sintió bastante seguro del hecho que no iba a romperse con Yuya adentro, sacó los dedos, y se giró para mirar a su novio.

“Listo para usar.” dijo, levantando una ceja, la cara acalorada y la respiración pesada. Yuya llevó una mano a su nuca y lo tiró más cerca, besándolo a fondo, incapaz de resistir. Cuando se alejó, Yuri se rio. “Me gusta cuando estás tan cachondo. Es más sencillo lidiar contigo.”

“Te quiero.” le dijo Yuya en cambio, jadeando, incapaz de controlar sí mismo o sus reacciones. “Te quiero, Yuri. No vuelves a atreverte a decir que alguien pueda ser más sexy que tú. Estás loco.” siguió, la boca temporáneamente desconectada con el cerebro.

Yuri siguió riéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No lo haré.” le aseguró, acariciándole tiernamente la cara. “Pero no perdemos la concentración. ¿Ahora? Todavía estás a cargo, y tengo que recibir disposiciones sobre como posicionarme. ¿Me quieres de vuelta a cuatro patas? ¿O quieres que esté arriba yo? Lo sé qué te gusta cuando hago todo el trabajo.” dijo, tan práctico que ni parecía que hablara de sexo.

Nunca dejaba de sorprender a Yuya.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a volver a empujarlo de vuelta contra el colchón sobre su estómago, y Yuri estaba a punto de levantarse en los codos, cuando fue empujado otra vez. Luego Yuya le montó en los muslos, disfrutando la vista.

“Así.” murmuró. “Te quiero así.”

Se desplazó detrás, permitiendo a Yuri de abrir las piernas y metiéndose en medio, apoyándose con las manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor. Se empujó adelante, dejando que Yuri sintiera su sexo contra de sí, y disfrutó el gemido que siguió.

“Cuando quieres, Yu.” dijo, vagamente irritado, la voz afectada por la posición.

Yuya rio por una fracción de segundo, y luego empezó a empujarse adentro.

No podía.

Estaba tan _jodidamente_ apretado.

Yuri podía bien haberse preparado como le había pedido, pero de todas maneras la falta de lubrificante y el hecho que sus dedos no fueran ni largos ni espesos como los del mayor era obvio.

Chinen aguantó la respiración por el dolor improviso, apretando las manos en las sábanas.

“Es...” intentó decir Yuya, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para tener éxito de hablar. “¿Es demasiado?” preguntó.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza unas veces, luego se giró para dejar que Yuya le viera.

“Sigue adelante.” le dijo, y si yuya no oyera oído el deseo mezclado al incómodo en su voz, se habría alejado.

En cambio, siguió empujando, tan despacio como posible, y después de unos segundos fue completamente adentro.

Se acercó a Yuri, de manera de cubrirlo completamente con su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos para no pesarle encima.

Le besó un hombro, de manera confortable, luego el cuello y arriba, parándose detrás su oreja.

“Eres maravilloso, Yuri.” le dijo. “Amo la manera como desapareces bajo de mí. Amo el hecho que me hace sentir como si me perteneciera. Amo como tu cuerpo envuelve el mío, la manera como me tomas.” le mordió un lóbulo, suspirando. “Dios, me vuelves loco, Chinen Yuri.”

“Yuya.” se quejó el menor, agitándose bajo de él. “Yuya, puedes moverte. Ahora mismo.” y no se lo estaba permitiendo, le estaba dando una orden, y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Yuya habría reído.

En cambio, se apresuró a obedecer.

La posición lo hacía aún más apretado, y tuvo que esforzarse para superar la resistencia del cuerpo de Yuri contra la intrusión, pero sólo lo hizo aún más excitante por él. Exactamente como los sonidos de Yuri.

Estaba mucho más allá del gemir ya, gritaba a pleno pulmón, murmurando cosas diferentes, en la mayoría sin sentido, probándole a Yuya cuanto le gustara.

“Más a fondo.” gimió en algún punto, y cuando Yuya lo hizo arqueó la espalda, sintiéndolo alcanzar el punto dentro de sí donde lo quería. “Más fuerte, Yuya. Allí, más fuerte.” imploró. “No tengo que hacer nada mañana, puedo permitirme de cojear.” y al oírlo el mayor hesitó, pues Yuri se empujó atrás como podía, con un sonido rabioso. “Joder, Takaki. Quiero que me lo des bueno, y tú lo quieres también. No voy a romperme. Y, aunque así sea, parece un sacrificio adecuado para lo que gano.” dijo, teniendo éxito de articular la frase a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y un hombre podía soportar sólo hasta cierto punto. 

Llevó una mano alrededor de la garganta de Yuri y lo levantó, pegándose la boca a la yugular mientras hacía como le había pedido, empujando más fuerte dentro de él y alcanzando el mismo punto una y otra vez, haciendo retorcer a su novio bajo de sí.

“Yuri...” lo llamó. “Yuri, quieres que...” dijo, empezando a mover la mano, pero el menor sacudió la cabeza.

“No.” dijo, y llevó una mano encima de la del mayor alrededor de su garganta, guardándola ahí. Yuya tomó nota del detalle. “Puedo correrme así, Yuya. Puedo, pero tienes que seguir...” dijo, interrumpido por otro empujón del mayor, y luego uno más y uno más, hasta que Yuri probó a Takaki de tener razón, corriéndose en las sábanas bajo de sí sólo con él que se movía adentro.

Yuya siguió moviéndose durante todo el orgasmo del menor y luego se paró, intentando respirar y concentrarse, o estaba seguro que su cuerpo habría hecho su propio camino.

El menor era un desastre. Su espalda subía y bajaba rápidamente, los ojos estaban cerrados, el pelo desordenado.

Tardó un rato en recuperarse y hacer una mueca.

“Demasiado, Yuu.” se quejó, en tono de disculpa. El mayor salió despacio, suspirando, mirando la abertura de su novio contraerse mientras se quedaba vacía.

Lo ayudó a girarse, y la mirada en su cara fue casi suficiente para hacerlo correrse enseguida.

“Bueno, pareces muy bien follado.” no pudo evitar de decirle, y el menor sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Es más o menos como me siento.” dijo, jadeando, luego extendió un brazo para llevar la mano alrededor del sexo del mayor. “¿Cómo quieres acabar, Yuu? No puedo prometer de ser muy útil, pero cualquier pueda hacer...”

“De verdad…” el mayor lo miró, hesitando. Yuri le echó un vistazo confuso, porque esta vez de hecho no sabía qué quisiera.

“¿Qué, Yuya?” preguntó, cansado. “No puedes haber pensado en nada demasiado raro. Nada peor que hacerme preparar solo.” le hizo notar, y el mayor sonrió nerviosamente.

Luego volvió encima a él, montando a horcajadas en su pecho.

Yuri hizo una sonrisita, la mano todavía alrededor de la base de su erección, la lengua que se movía adelante para lamer la punta.

“¿Esto es todo?” dijo, chupando despacio mientras tenía los ojos fijos al mayor.

“En realidad no, yo…” Yuya hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez fue porque Yuri había decidido que era el momento bueno para mover la lengua alrededor de la punta. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos de vuelta llevó una mano a acariciar la mejilla de Yuri, y el menor entendió.

Hizo una sonrisa, alejando la boca.

“Vale, Yuuyan.” le dijo, mientras seguía tocándolo. Su mano iba rápida, y tanto eso como el hecho que Yuya entendió que le habría dejado hacer como quería, fue demasiado para que pudiera resistir. Se esforzó de guardar los ojos abiertos, porque no quería perdérselo. “Eres tan hermoso, Yuu.” dijo Chinen, la voz baja y lasciva, mientras se acercaba y pasaba la mejilla contra el sexo del mayor. “Córrete para mí. Córrete en mi cara, Yuu.” murmuró, y de verdad fue demasiado.

Yuya tuvo éxito de hacer sólo un grito sufocado mientras llegaba al orgasmo, alcanzando el lado derecho de la cara de Yuri, en el ojo y el pómulo.

Y cuando fue completamente agotado, ni supo dónde encontró la fuerza de alejarse y colapsar a su lado.

Al reabrir los ojos – no sabía cuánto hubiera pasado exactamente – vio a Chinen que lo miraba, asegurándose de tener su total atención antes de llevar un dedo a la cara, recogiendo el esperma de Yuya y llevándoselo a la boca, gimiendo.

“Gochisousama deshita.” dijo, con una sonrisita.

Yuya gimió, escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

Yuri rio, acercándosele con una ligera mueca.

Takaki levantó enseguida la cabeza, preocupado.

“Te hice daño, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, llevando un brazo a su alrededor y tirándoselo contra el pecho.

“Pero en un dolor maravilloso.” dijo el menor contra su piel. “En serio, Yuya. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo. Soy yo el inteligente en esta relación, si digo que algo está bien, pues está bien. Y lo quería mucho hoy, y tú lo necesitabas. Pues, ¿ves? Todos ganan.” se encogió de hombros.

Yuya no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió que no era un momento bueno para discutir, y pasó por alto, conformándose con abrazarlo más fuerte.

“Ahora puedes ir a decirles a Kei y a Ryo-chan quien es el sexy.” bromó, pasándole una mano en el pelo.

“Podría hacerlo en serio. O, mejor, debería jactarme un poco de ti. Fue muy, muy bueno, Yuuyan.” levantó los ojos, sonriéndole. “Pero no lo dudaba. Después de todo, eres siempre tú el más sexy de todos.” declaró, acercándose para besarlo.

Y eso era algo más sobre que Yuya quería discutir, pero una vez más pasó por alto.

No importaba; Yuri podía pensar todo lo que quería. A partir de ese día, iba a decir claramente lo que pensaba, de manera que no dejaran dudas entre ellos.

Hablar con su novio, después de todo, se había mostrado increíblemente divertido.


End file.
